Night
ONaF= The Night is the only level in One Night at Flumpty's. You stay here in the game, watching out for Flumpty Bumpty and his friends through the Monitor. The night starts out easy, but as the night progresses, more and more threats become active. Phone Call "Hi! I'm Flumpty Bumpty! I'm an egg, I'm immune to the plot and I can transcend time and space. Also, I'm coming after you. You can figure out the rest. Have Fun! *giggle*" Antagonists *Flumpty moves first, almost immediately after the night starts. *Birthday Boy Blam moves next after Flumpty, sometime around 12 AM. *The Beaver's movements depend on after putting down his newspaper. When he is reading, he is inactive. Once his newspaper is down, you must start checking CAM 6 frequently, and shut the right door when he leaves. He puts his newspaper down at around 1AM. He only attacks once, at 2 or 3 AM. **But he can attack twice or more. This happens rarely. *The Redman starts moving later in the night (3AM). *Grunkfuss the Clown starts to come out of the wall at 4AM (said he comes out at 4:30 AM in the One Night At Flumpty's commentary). Every time you pull up the monitor, Grunkfuss gets closer to jumpscaring you. *Golden Flumpty can appear in your office (albeit rarely). He has a possibility of spawning as early as 1 AM, but is more prominent near the end of the night, around 4-5 AM. He is considered an end-game antagonist due to this end prominence. Tips #Don't pull up the monitor often after 4AM. That way Grunkfuss is unable to attack. #Check on The Beaver frequently once you notice he's put his newspaper away, but once Grunkfuss appears, just close the right door to prevent him from killing you to prevent risking a death by Grunkfuss. #If it's after 4AM and Golden Flumpty teleports in, you will have to pull up the monitor to avoid death, though this will draw Grunkfuss out. But as you know you only pulled it up once after 4AM, so Grunkfuss will not attack. Unless, of course, you have pulled up the monitor 19 other times. #With the right door closed, leaving The Beaver and Birthday Boy Blam unable to attack, you only have to worry about The Redman and Flumpty coming in from the left door. The Redman kind of blends in with the dark when you shine your left door light, so keep an eye out for him. He also has a set path, like The Beaver, but he is more predictable in his movements, unlike Flumpty, who teleports around the building at random. #RickyPlays made a video of the full gameplay of all 2 canon games so to beat easily it can be used the strategies here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHWcaCGNxAQ |-|ONaF 2= The Night is the first night in One Night at Flumpty's 2, and the second one being Hard Boiled Mode. Record Player Track Welcome one and all to Flumpty Bumpty's, if your lights are turned off, then you're safe. If your lights are on, then they'll come find you and '''rip you a brand new face.' Antagonists *Flumpty Bumpty becomes active first, moving around 12 AM. *The Owl becomes active shortly after Flumpty becomes active, still around 12 AM. *Birthday Boy Blam becomes active around 1 AM. *The Redman becomes active at around 12 AM or more. *Grunkfuss becomes active at 2 AM. *Golden Flumpty starts appearing in The Office around 4 AM. *Eyesaur emerges out of the hole at 4 AM or 5 AM. *You can watch DarkTitanZ complete gameplay at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9GyzIXunXU |-|Gallery= 2015-03-16 00003.jpg|The message shown when you start the night. Category:Game Mechanics Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2